The Dance Lesson
by Elerick
Summary: Chrona x Kid Set in Chapter 30 and 31, Kid uses the music in the air to become closer with the one who has caught his eye. “…I… I don’t know how to dance…” she said. He took her hand in his, smiling softly so as not to scare her “Would you like to learn?"
1. A friend to lead

The Dance lesson

Chrona x Kid

I thought the little lesson Kid gave Chrona in BBB was cute I made an entire fic on it, cause I think these two are cute…. And they're colors match. Anyway this is from chapter 30 in SE and since this chap is so pink and mushy I'm hoping to make it a two part with an angsty sequel.

--

Nothing would come from watching her across the room, he knew that, but it didn't make his feet move. He wasn't shy or scared, he didn't doubt himself, there were just few women who had ever caught his attention and… this wasn't exactly his specialty. The idea of scaring her off was much more than a possibility.

This was foolish, he was a shinigami, a god, he shouldn't be hindered by something like this. Standing tall he casually strode over the marble floors, the clicks of his shoes almost muted by the commotion of the rest of the party. His target was standing alone against the opposite wall, quietly watching the hustle and bustle around her, curious but far too sheepish to join in. Her thin form seemed almost fragile in her white dress shirt (Which was perfectly symmetrical as her clothes always were, how could he help but notice her), but he knew from experience she was far from it, physically if not emotionally. She didn't even seem to notice as he stood beside her until he spoke.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Chrona?"

The girl literally jumped, he quickly held out his hands in peace and gave a nod of apology, at which she let out a breath of relief and returned the apology.

"…y-yes… sorry," she smiled her little lopsided smile, "I-I'm not used to being around this much…. Fun."

The thunder of crashing plates and yelling caught their attention as Patty and Black Star ran by laughing, Liz right on their heels, chucking tableware at them.

Kid let out a sigh, "I can see your reluctance… Don't worry, there's no hurry, you can join in when you feel comfortable…" he placed a hand on her shoulder, and though he felt her flinch slightly she didn't pull away. "We'll be waiting."

She was cute when she smiled, he thought to himself, it radiated the beauty her inner soul that she was still far too shy to show anyone just yet, but it was perhaps that shyness that made her so cute in the first place. In her white outfit she reminded him of a dove, lovely to look at but one false move and it would fly away to be lost forever. He never wanted to frighten her so he would have to tread cautiously.

But she ended up being the one to speak first. "Shinigami-kun, why are they playing music? It's been going on since I came here… I don't understand."

"You know Chrona, everyone calls me Kid, you don't have to be so formal."

Glancing up she blinked once or twice, before hiding her face again, as if he had just scolded her even though his tone had been friendly. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"No, no, its fine." Quickly he tried to make up for whatever he had done. "Call me whatever you like, I don't mind."

That earned him a sheepish grin again and his confidence was restored. "As for the music, it's so if anyone wants to dance they have something to dance to."

"… dancing…" her ice blue eyes watched the figures move together in the center of the room, spinning in sequence like wound up toys. The frown that crossed her lips told him she didn't completely understand but the sparkle in her eyes told him of secret longing.

Kid couldn't help but smile as the idea slipped through his mind, it might not work but it was worth a try.

"Would you like to dance, Chrona?"

Her face lacked any signs of comprehension for nearly a minute before pink flooded in and her eyes shot down to her shoes, which nervously shifted their weight back and forth. A faint whimper tickled his ears before she found the right words to answer his question.

"…I… I don't know how to dance…"

I thought as much, he mused with a grin. Taking her thin hand in his own he held it up, gently leading her away from her sanctuary of the wall. Though she was obviously worried, her submissive nature made her follow without question. Once they had ventured far enough out he twirled her into his embrace, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable, even with her hesitance with contact.

"Would you like to learn?"

A faint, shy nod was all she could manage, but when he took a step forward, she moved with him. Her steps were trained, but obviously for battle, not dancing, he had to fight to keep himself from instinctively taking a defensive stance. Still, she was a fast learner and soon they were working in perfect sync… except for one thing.

"You don't have to look down, Chrona, your foot work is fine."

She managed to meet his eyes for a moment but quickly shot back down. "I-I know… I-I'm not… used to being this …close to people just yet… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you want to stop, I-" taking a step back he prepared to release her but to his surprise found a thin hand squeezing his own, shaking slightly but sending a subconscious message that she didn't want him to leave. He met her eyes and she gave a shy whimper, not entirely sure how to explain her actions.

"I don't mind… This is… fun."

The young shinigami grinned and continued the slow rhythm they had developed. He could feel the curious looks of the rest of the room resting on them, fascinated with Chrona coming out of her shell enough to dance. Well aware such stares would make her uncomfortable he tried to keep up their conversation, to keep her eyes on his. Soon the shy smiles began to grace her face again as she became comfortable with his presence. As time went on the crowds seemed to disappear entirely with a soft giggle she gave off from something he couldn't even remember saying now. The music hit its climax and he took the chance to spin her, which she didn't seem to know how to deal with at first but allowed him to lead. As he pulled her back into his loose embrace he brought her down in a gentle dip.

It was at that point whatever spell that was drifting through the air was abruptly broken by a high pitched whine.

"T-too close! Too close!" Chrona shook her head back and forth franticly, eyes closed tight, trying to block out her surroundings. "Y-you're too close, Shinigami-kun!"

"O-Oh, right." Pulling her back to her feet he released her from his contact. Chrona gave a small shiver and rubbed her arms, he had almost forgotten about her problems. "I apologize, I would never-"

"Kid!" they both turned to see Patty skipping up to them, "Kid, you're being called by shinigami-sama!" she sang, giggling to something, "It seems urgent."

His aura changed rather suddenly, yellow eyes narrowing with the seriousness of the situation, "I'll be right there." Glancing over his shoulder he felt a pain of guilt for leaving the girl in such a state. Quickly he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry we had to cut this short, save one last dance for me, alright?"

Chrona smiled shyly and nodded, "…A-alright."

Returned the smile he leaned down and gave her thing hand a peck before heading off to see his father. Hopefully whatever was going on could be solved quickly and he would return before the deep blush even left her face.


	2. A shoulder to cry on

Chrona x Kid 2

I've put my place on the Chrona gender argument up in my profile, do me a favor and read it before you make comments about whether she's boy or a girl. I find it very annoying cause I do a ton of Chrona stuff and I don't need the same comments in EVERY piece XP If you want her a certain gender, write your own fic, we need more then two authors.

Anyway, I'm having some serious trouble with the last chapter of Bound by Blood (dirty chapters go slow, try picturing Chrona in ecstasy and see if you have to ability to write afterwards XD) So I did this chap to clear my head. Also, u may have noticed the lack of lovable lil Ragnarok in this, that's cause I feel I've been using him too much, however I want to do one more chap with him finally in, cause we need some comidy.

--

The whole world was dark to her, just as it had always been before Shibusen. Darkness and cold were all too familiar torture to her. The light that had finally been in her reach, the strange warmth of friendship and people that had suddenly shined down on her was swallowed by the return of Medusa. Even though the darkness was familiar, now that she had known the sun, it made it all the colder to be thrust back into the shade. It must have been the guilt.

It didn't matter if she closed her eyes, covered her ears, even curling up in Mr. Corner couldn't block away the world. She hated what she was doing to her friends, but she had to listen to Medusa didn't she? She had raised her, she had fed her and clothed her… to a point, but she was her mother above all else… that's what children did for their parents didn't they?

For an odd second there was a break in the darkness, she looked up curiously and noticed, for the first time, she had been walking outside. Blinking she looked around and realized she was on one of the higher balconies of the Shibusen campus, the sky was orange with twilight and there was a single figure cutting through the setting light of the sun.

"…Shinigami-kun…?

Death the Kid turned his gaze, which had formally been focused on the sunset, to her own. Immediately she noticed the furrowed brow and the unusual downcast look of his usually shining yellow eyes. His sorrows distracted her from her own.

"Shinigami-kun, what's wrong?"

The boy let of a sigh, "I see my troubles are even visible to you, I didn't know I was that transparent. I'm sorry if I have worried you…"

Tilting her head with lack of comprehension he gave him an off look, "But… W-we're friends right…friends worry about each other, don't they… why would you apologize?"

Chuckling, he nodded, "Yes, that makes perfect sense. Yes, we are friends, and friends should be able to tell friends everything."

A shot ran through her heart, for a moment she had almost forgotten her problems, now they flooded back with spite. "…Everything?"

Kid made a soft hum but he seemed concerned about her reaction. "Are you alright? You seem rather pale."

A painful lump was growing in her throat but she managed to respond with a weak "I'm fine."

This did little to halt his own worry, "Chrona, you know I-we're all here for you…"

"I-I know…"

There was a palpable silence between them as the light began to fade. She was afraid to speak, afraid of what would slip from her lips. The last thing in the world she wanted was those striking yellow eyes, the eyes of a friend, to look down on her with hatred and disgust. It was his father's school she was betraying after all, he would never be able forgive her.

Then it was his voice that shot through the silence. "You know… I've been thinking…" she looked up curiously to see him staring out at the sunset, the white stripes on his hair almost glowing in the dim light. "I have recently come across something that has made me question my faith in my father… and I think I've realized something."

He turned to face her, for some reason the smile on his face made her stomach drop. "No matter what happens, we are not our parents, whether we want to be or not… and their mistakes or glories are not ours to take responsibility for. It is our own choices, not the ones they make for use, are what make us who we are. I need to remember that when it comes to my father… and you need to with Medusa. Do you understand, Chrona?"

She wasn't sure what was happening to her. Her throat felt as if it had turned to stone and something was rising inside her chest which was caving in on itself. Her eyes stung and her lips trembled, then the rest of her body. Finally it came, a shaking sob before tears poured down her cheeks. She was used to feeling terrible, but she never had to deal with guilt, it was tearing her up in side, peace by painful piece, she couldn't stand it. Slowly she felt herself crumbling, ready to crouch to the ground and hide from it all, uselessly wishing it all away.

But a hand reached, leaving a gentle touch on her shoulder. In this simple action of concern she somehow found the strength to stand on her feet. Looking up through her foggy, tear filled eyes he saw the worried and caring gaze that she still wasn't used to and felt, for the first time; she just wanted to be close to someone right now.

Chrona could have smacked him right across the face and it wouldn't have shocked him more then when she clung to his jacket and buried her face in his chest. He wasn't even sure it was happening at first, but the gentle shaking of her sobs vibrating against him made it all too real. The young shinigami wasn't at all sure how to react, he had spent his time with her walking on eggshells, trying to respect her personal space… did this mean it was alright?

Hesitantly his hands rested on her back, shifting up and down, trying to quite her tears. She squeezed herself closer to him, as if seeking protection from something, trying to bury herself away. At once he wrapped his arms around her frail, shaking from, attempting to transfer all the concern he could. For a good while they stood in silence as the moon began to rise until she finally began to calm down, sniffing and let out hoarse shaking breaths and soft whimpers.

It was still a while before he felt it was acceptable to speak. "… Are you feeling better Chrona…?"

She gave a weak nod, but still kept her head down, but this time it was from embarrassment, "… I-I'm sorry…"

"Its fine… don't apologize… I know you're still uncomfortable, but if you need someone to cry on… I'm here for you"

She was quiet for a bit longer, shifting against him, she wanted to leave but didn't feel safe or confident enough to move away from him just yet. "…Kid?"

He looked down, surprised to hear his name from her lips. "Y-yes?"

Pressing her face to the collar of his jacket she sniffed, whipping away the last of her tears with the back of her wrist. "… Please don't hate me."

The statement horrified him, what could possibly be going through her head. Looking down he caught her sad blue eyes and held a hand to either side of her face (both at the exact same height) keeping that gaze locked with his own.

"Don't even think a thing like that, no one in this school could ever have reason to hate you, me especially… Chrona, we're your friends, we care about you… I care about you, don't doubt that. Now what's got you like this, let me help."

"I-I can't… I… just can't…" he felt her grip on his suit tighten and decided to let it go, he would just have to deal with his worry. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry again.

"Alright, but I'll be waiting for when you want to talk…"

It was a great relief when the smallest, grateful grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. Even tired from tears the ice blue of her eyes shined through, and the way they shyly shot back and away from his own was rather cute.

"…Thank you, Kid-kun…" she murmured softly, he could almost feel the smile growing on his own face. Gently he ran his thumbs over her cheeks; she cringed at first with the unfamiliar contact, and then relaxed to the touch, sighing like a child finally finding their lost guardian, the person that would make all the monsters go away. As the first stars began to wink above them he figured there could ever be a better chance and decided to take it. Holding her face steady he leaned in and captured her lips

Chrona squeaked at the sudden connection, it was her turn to be unsure of how to react. For the most part all she could do was stand there, stiff as a board, trying to figure out what form of affection this was. Still, the utter confusion and fright didn't make her push away, in fact, after the initial shock, being this close to the shinigami was… almost nice. Her body eventually relaxed into his and he gladly held her closer, together as one form until the kiss was finally broken for the simple need of oxygen.

She felt strangely dizzy and wasn't sure why. Looking up at him she searched his face for answers and received a caring smile, which caused another odd occurrence, her face became suddenly warm.

It was at that point his embrace left her, "It's rather dark, the day has already left."

Disappointment of the meaning of his statement swam in her stomach. "R-right… I need to go back to the guest rooms…"

There was a moment of uncertain silence between them, she wasn't sure if she should just leave or not, she didn't want to but it seemed all she could do. Then she heard him clear his throat.

"It… wouldn't be right for someone so unfamiliar with the campus to walk back by themselves, in the dark… don't you think." His voice sounded stressed.

Though she didn't realize he had been hinting, the words did their job and planted the idea in her head. "C-could you walk me back, Kid-kun? Please?"

He brightened, "I'd be happy to, Chrona." She hesitated at first when he offered his hand to her but took it none the less. By the simple act of a touch she sensed a change in their relationship, though she didn't know what they were she knew she liked it. As they walked, hand in hand, she found she couldn't stop smiling.

As they disappeared inside the campus the moon above smiled as well, laughing at the shy naiveté of youth.


	3. Extra: Crack and panties

Chrona x Kid + Ragnarok

This chapter is silliness I thought this story could use. I've been avoiding using Ragnarok lately cause I've been using him so much I feel like he's a crutch o.o besides its kinda nice to see Chrona and Kid fluff uninterrupted, yes? They're fun to write about her being so shy and he being so polite.

Warning, this chapter has panties

--

Death the Kid was the proud son of a shinigami, and being such he knew by heart all the details of souls and the powers they possessed. It was because of this the Shibusen classes were often just a rare moment of peace for him. There was no need to listen to lectures and take note, but he enjoyed watching the other student grow before his eyes into a loyal fighting force for his father.

But just because he didn't have any trouble with the subject, didn't mean it was easy for everyone. Glancing to his left he checked on the young sword wielder next to him, which he had to admit he had worked to get such a seat, and noticed she was having problems. Chrona's knowledge of souls and such matters was probably just as good as anyone else's, it was the school setting she had been having trouble with lately. She fidgeted and scrambled to write down all Marie-sensei was saying. Reading and writing were all new to her, something she had never had to deal with before and by the pathetic little whines she was letting off it was obvious she wasn't improving. Though he found her childlike squirming rather adorable he felt it was only right that he offer his assistance.

"Chrona, you seem to be having trouble, do you need any-"

"What do you think you're looking at, stripes!?"

Kid jumped but Chrona only let out a depressed sigh before the unshapely blob emerged from her back, eventually hardening into the familiar, though diminished, form of Ragnarok and perched himself on her head. The way he sat there either made him seem like pet…. Or that Chrona was his pet, it was hard to tell. Though his face was the same as it had always been there seemed to be a little more anger in his presence then there usually was.

Swiftly he pointed one of the round balls that might be considered hands at the shinigami's face. "Why the hell do you keep staring at Chrona?"

Though the symmetry in Ragnarok's little pudgy form had always impressed him (much like Chrona's choice in dress) he was not about to put up with such behavior. "I wasn't staring; she seemed in need of assistance!"

"R-Ragnarok…" Chrona whined softly, her voice barely audible, not that it would have made a difference anyway.

"You've been eyeballing her for days, freak, what the hell do you hope to see?!" Without any warning what so ever one of his white hands plunged downwards and grabbed the edge of her black dress and gave it a sharp yank. Chrona yelped and managed catch the black fabric to prevent it from being pulled any higher but it was already too late.

Kid felt his jaw drop, he knew he should have looked away but head refused to move. No matter how Chrona pulled her dress hung from Ragnarok's tiny grip just above her waist. At this height he was given full view of not only her legs (with her conservative style of dress he had never seen before… and which were rather nice while on the subject) but the gray cotton panties she was wearing as well. He could feel his face heating up by the second… until he noticed something. Just off to the right side of her thigh, lingering under the white lining, there was a small white bunny printed against the gray. Just on one side, well that wasn't very symmetrical, now was it?

It wasn't until he noticed Chrona shooting to her feet and running out of the room that he realized what a horrible thought that was. A wave of guilt for not turning away, or at least apologizing for staring, washed over him. He called her name but she was already gone. Sighing to himself he knew he would have to find her and beg for forgiveness, his good upbringing would never let him live this down.

….. But he still had something he needed to do first.

--

Death the kid cleared his throat before knocking on the door of a certain guest room in the bowels of Shibusen. He held something discreetly behind his back, tied with a white ribbon. Of course he knew this wasn't the most appropriate gift, their budding relationship was far from such a level (and with Chrona's childlike personality he knew it would be a good while before it was, which didn't bother him at all). Still his own mental problems wouldn't let it rest.

The door squeaked open for a moment and he caught site of a single pale blue eye but before he could say anything it slammed back shut.

"Chrona! I just want to talk."

"N-no, I'm not coming out!" she shouted back.

"C-Chrona… I'm sorry, really I came to apologize and make amends!"

The door creaked yet again and her head popped out, she seemed more confused than usual. "You're sorry… for what? You didn't do anything…"

He blinked blankly, "Wasn't that why you didn't want to leave your room? You were mad at me?"

"N-no, of course not…" there was a hesitant movement, but slowly she inched out of the doorway, her feet shifting nervously back and forth. "I-I… I was embarrassed… I didn't want you to make fun of me… after all you saw."

A slight shot of hurt ran through him, "Do you think I'd really do that?"

Looking down at the ground she shook her head. "No… but…"

"I would never mock you Chrona, I know you're sensitive… and I hope this isn't to forward but there's really nothing to make fun off."

That brought a small, hesitant little smile back to her lips as she glanced up at him before hiding her gaze again. "N-no, not at all."

"I hope this isn't to forward either." Reaching out he handed her the small bundle, she was curious but couldn't seem to figure out what to do.

"Is that for me?"

"Of course, it's a present. From me to you."

Her pale eyes lit up as she took the bundle from his hands, "I-I've never gotten a present before." Her fingers were almost shaking as they unwrapped the white ribbon that bound the fabric. As it unfolded any onlooker could finally see what was, a black pinstriped pare of underpants with a white rabbit reference to the scull icons set all around the school.

She was just about to open her mouth Ragnarok popped out of her back and snatched the small article of clothing away.

"What the hell is this, you pervert? Giving MY Chrona underwear? What, you want her change for you, show them off? Well too bad." Promptly he stuck the underwear on his head, crossing his arms proudly, "They're mine now."

He was about to object but a thin hand shot up and snatched them right back. "No! They're my present and I like them!" The black creature scrambled to get them back but she kept them out of his short reach. Once his short attention span had reached its peak and he finally gave up she smiled at the young shinigami, either her childlike mind wasn't aware of how personal the gift was, or she thought their relationship had reached such a point (he imagined the first of the two) it didn't matter because she obviously loved it. "Thank you Kid-kun, they're very cute and symmetrical, the stripes remind me of you!"

He smiled as well, she was like an excited child on Christmas. He would have to get her some more gifts, if just to see the warmth radiating off her happy face. "I'm glad you like them."

"I'll think of you every time I wear them."

It was, perhaps, that one innocent little statement that finally brought the real, gutter minded meaning of what he had just done, for at that moment a rather gutter minded image of the more than innocent girl flashed through his head. The rush of blood to his face was so sudden it made him feel light headed and he almost stumbled, gripping the guest room door frame to steady himself. The worried sword wielder rushed to his side, holding his other arm.

"Kid-kun! Are you alright!?"

Fighting the unholy thoughts that swam in his head he struggled back to his feet, fighting for control of his own mind. "I-I'm fine, d-don't worry about me. I-I think I'd best leave"

"Are you sure? You look dizzy, you can lie on my bed for a while if it would make you feel better."

That only made it worse, "N-n-no thank you," he stumbled down the hallway, "I-I'll see you later." He needed to get as far away from temptation as he could until it blew over, the last thing he wanted to do was something she wasn't ready for. Still as he left he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. Chrona was still standing outside her door and when she noticed his glance she gave a shy wave and a tiny smile while Ragnarok made rude gestures. He gave her a smile back but got out of there as quickly as he could.

--

The next day he waited for her in class. When she entered she headed straight for him and sat down closer then she had ever sat before, ginning at him the whole time. He returned the warmth she gave him and when she got comfortable he let his hand rest on hers, enjoying the soft pink in her cheeks and the happy, but nervous little giggle. He allowed himself one impure thought, the knowing that one day, when they're relationship was ready, he would probably see those panties again. Still, as she laid her cheek against his shoulder, he knew that it would take a long time, but she was worth the wait, and they had all the time in the world.

…..

By the end of that day she disappeared from Shibusen without a trace.

Authors note.

Sorry about the sad ending to something that supposed to be funny but I thought it fit well, considering this place in the manga. XD I can't help but laugh every time I picture Ragnarok with a pair of panties on his head, and yet it oddly fits him so well.


End file.
